<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Damn Yule Ball by Vibraintrovert</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700448">The Damn Yule Ball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibraintrovert/pseuds/Vibraintrovert'>Vibraintrovert</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Black Hermione Granger, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Jealousy, Porn with Feelings, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibraintrovert/pseuds/Vibraintrovert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco are in a relationship. Hermione wants everyone to know. Draco wants to keep it all to himself. Viktor wants Hermione...again. Can Draco get his jealously under control to keep his woman or will Viktor get his woman back?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey folks. Its my very first fanfic and filled with much smut and angst. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Draco, I’m close”</p>
<p>Draco’s lips were firmly attached to Hermione's quim. Her brown thighs squeezing hard and nearly suffocating him but he refused to relent. His two fingers continued to stroke her center relentlessly while her thighs began to shake. He flicked his tongue menacingly before taking her clit into his mouth and sucking hard setting up a rhythm. Flick, stroke, suck, suck, suck, flick, stroke, suck suck suck. When her moans started to get louder and her eyes squeezed shut, he let go of her clit with a pop and slowed his fingers inside of her. Hermione whimpered. </p>
<p>“Say it” Draco demanded softly, his fingers soaked and still moving slowing in and out of her sopping center. “Say it” he growled again flattening his tongue and slowly licking her slit. “I’m yours” Hermione whispered frantically bucking her hips to increase the friction. Draco smiled smugly and reattached his lips to her clit with renewed vigor alternating between sucking, nipping and flicking his tongue over and over against her sensitive nub. </p>
<p>“Oh...ah….oh fuck” Hermione grabbed the back of his head and pushed him into her center. Draco's hand slid under her bum and pushed her into his face, his fingers digging into her flesh bringing her wet folds directly into his greedy mouth. He pushed his tongue deep within her slit before bringing his attention back to her clit. Draco increased his speed and sucked harder undeterred by his witch pulling at his hair.  He added a finger to her bum and rubbed in small circles knowing it would bring her over the edge. Hermione hissed sharply and bucked one more time against his fingers before her hips stilled and she screamed out “Draco'' succumbing to her own release. Draco slowly let go of her legs and she collapsed onto the makeshift bed they created in the empty classroom. </p>
<p>A quick swipe of his wand cleaned both their bodies and his mouth though he didn’t mind her taste. But he knew his witch was still getting used to being intimate and he didn’t want to scare her off with how much he enjoyed the taste of her. Having recovered from her orgasm, Hermione lifted up and began to run her hand across his trousers where his erection was pressing hard against his zipper. He slowly grabbed her hands and kissed them, moving them away from his pants. Hermione arched her eyebrow in confusion. He ignored her look and shifted her body so that her back lay flush against his chest. She nestled against him, her body cradled by his strong thighs. For a moment neither said anything while Draco drew lazy patterns down her arms. Then he gathered his courage with a deep breath and said the thing he knew would set her off. </p>
<p>“I’m going to the ball with Astoria.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What did you say?”</p><p>Hermione felt her body stiffen and forced herself to breathe. She drew the sheets up against her nakedness and faced him. Draco immediately lowered his eyes and awkwardly cleared his throat. “The ball, I asked Astoria to go with me.” A flurry of emotions hit Hermione all at once. Sadness, disbelief, shock, and anger which was the strongest of them all. She felt herself shaking with rage and took long measured breaths in an effort to calm herself and cease the burning tears that threatened to spill over. </p><p>Months. She had spent months trying to convince Draco to go public with their relationship. To show up together to the second Yule ball that was being thrown in an effort to buoy spirits after the war especially for the returned seventh years. She wanted nothing more than to stop hiding her relationship with Draco. To show up together hand in hand without worrying about what anyone thought as long as they were together. Her heart was pounding erratically in her chest as she tried to contain her emotions. </p><p>“We fought for a whole week after Viktor asked me to the dance and I didn’t even say yes and now you’re telling me you asked Astoria??!! The woman your whole family wants you to marry?” She could feel her anger rising with each word she spoke. Draco had the decency to look abashed but didn’t answer her. They sat staring at each other before Draco broke the silence.</p><p> “This is different Hermione. Viktor asked you to the dance because you haven’t and won’t tell him you aren’t interested in him. You’re leaving him open as an option. I asked Astoria to protect us. I feel nothing towards her and she feels nothing towards me. It is merely expected that we go together.” Draco reached for her but she pulled away “Come on Hermione, you know how I feel about you.” </p><p>Hermione merely scoffed and stood up abruptly, gathering her clothes and hastily putting them on. Draco scrambled up and placed himself in front of the door before she could leave. “Hermione, please don’t go. It’s a stupid dance. You know you mean the world to me but it’s not safe for us to be public yet. Not everybody at Hogwarts is happy that the dark lord is gone.” Draco tried to pull her towards him again but she shrugged him off. </p><p>“Don’t patronize me Draco. I fought in the war, I am perfectly capable of defending myself. My best friend is Harry Potter! If that didn’t put a target on my back for all of Voldemort’s supposed supporters in hogwarts then I highly doubt the fact that we’re fucking will tip the scales.”</p><p>“This is more than just fucking Hermione..” he growled.</p><p>“You could have fooled me Draco.” She shot back.</p><p>They stood staring at each other for a moment until her shoulders slumped and she felt the tears burn her eyes again. Scared to ask the question but unable to quiet her Gryffindor spirit, she voiced what she had been thinking for months. “Are you ashamed to be with me?” She asked in almost a whisper. </p><p>Draco stared at her with a look of disbelief, before he took a tentative step forward and waited until she looked up. “I love you Mia, I’m not ashamed.” </p><p>Feeling bold with his use of her nickname, she gathered her courage once more and spoke softly but firmly. “Then break the date with Astoria and go to the dance with me.” He stared at her for a few moments before walking forward and pulling her into a tight embrace. Finally she felt hopeful. She could stop hiding, stop lying to her friends, and she could stop pretending that Draco meant nothing to her. </p><p>But when he ended the embrace abruptly and took a step back from her she felt her heart plummet in her chest. “I’m sorry Mia” he whispered.  She felt like something inside her broke. She bit her lip to keep it from quivering and swallowed a fresh wave of tears as all her insecurities washed over her. Then with as much dignity as she could muster said “Then I can’t do this anymore” rushing out of the warded classroom before he could say another word. She felt the tears fall freely down her face when she realized he didn’t come after her. </p><p>——<br/>
Two days. He hadn’t seen or heard from her for two days. He was starting to get worried. He thought she just needed to calm down before he could talk to her again. Get her to understand how much she meant to him. How much he loved her. It took everything he had not to follow after her when she left their classroom. Though she said it was over, he knew she hadn’t meant it. He knew it was only a matter of time before they talked it out and he had his Mia back. But that was two days ago and he hadn’t seen or heard from her since that Friday night. He was glad it was Monday so he would at least see her in class. He anxiously took his seat in potions and waited. </p><p>He heard her laughing before he saw her. She was walking through the door with Viktor Krum who was doing a potions apprenticeship at Hogwarts. Slughorn ambled in moments later and began the instructions for the contraceptive potion they were brewing for the infirmary before dismissing them to start their potions. He regretted that their work stations were so far away from each other especially since it was his idea to not let their relationship get out by sitting too close. Now he had to watch her from across the classroom while she pointedly ignored him. </p><p>They had always found some way to acknowledge each other in class with a hidden smile, a small brush of their bodies as they walked to their cauldrons, hell they had even had a quickie in the potion ingredient room under the guise of organizing it for Slughorn once. Now to be completely ignored when all he felt was relief at seeing her again hurt like hell. His hurt quickly turned to anger when he saw all the little touches between his Mia and Viktor fucking Krum. He seethed watching Viktor placing his hand on the small of her back as he walked her to her cauldron, Viktor placing his hand on her stirring rod to correct her form, or Viktor letting his hand linger after passing a potion ingredient. Draco was furious and finding it hard to focus on his potion which had turned a putrid green. He bottled it and turned it anyway in his haste to get to Hermione before she walked too far down the hallway, having already turned in her perfect potion. He knew he was being obvious as he nearly ran after her leaving all his things in the classroom but he couldn’t find it in himself to care at the moment. He caught up to her right outside the classroom door and grabbed her arms pulling her into the supply closet before her yelp of surprise could be heard. </p><p>A quick lock and muffliato later he grabbed her from behind and pulled her against him. “Why the fuck are you flirting with Krum?” He growled menacingly close to her ear. She stiffened and tried to pull away but Draco held tight. “Let me go” she demanded but Draco held fast. “We broke up Draco, nothing I do should concern you.”  Hermione spat out. Draco growled and in spite of himself felt his erection come to life with the closeness of their bodies. He pressed against her bottom and felt her instinctively relax against him. “ You are mine Mia, I don’t care what you said. You are mine.” Hermione whimpered softly and threw her head back opening up her neck to him. Draco took advantage and licked at the juncture of her neck and shoulder before sucking hard. Hermione moaned and pushed back against his erection. </p><p>Draco hissed and pulled her hips to his dick slowly grinding against her. He turned her around and his lips fell on hers tentatively at first. Slowly he kissed her full on the mouth before sucking her bottom lip, his teeth grazing it lightly. His tongue flicked her lip before demanding access to her mouth. His lips moved slowly against her,  giving her the chance to deny him but she kissed him back with fervor, pulling him flush against her body, her hands pulling at his hair. His hands moved from the sides of her face to just under her bum as he hastily picked her up and backed her against the wall, his dick pressing hard against her core. She rolled her hips against his large member desperate to increase the friction. </p><p>“Please...” she moaned as Draco's lips trailed down her neck. Draco growled deep in his throat and placed her on her feet before immediately sinking to his knees. He quickly pulled down her underwear but left her skirt, lifting it slightly and attaching his mouth to her center. He found her clit and licked it hard flicking his tongue against the nub. Hermione struggled to stay standing, her hands grabbing at the shelves as her moans filled the small room. Her moans urged him on as he added his fingers to her wet channel humming against her clit. </p><p>“I...Draco...oh...oh...please.” He didn’t know what she was begging for but he was going to give her everything. He increased the speed of his fingers, curling them into her and sucked hard against her clit. She was panting now, short breaths and unintelligible moaning let him know she was close. She came hard, her hands gripping the shelves. He slowed his tongue and fingers as he felt her come down from her release. </p><p>He stood quickly and yanked his pants down freeing his very erect dick and pulled her up against him. A quickly murmured wandless spell and the cushioning charm on the wall was in place. He grabbed her legs again lifting her off the ground, her back flush against the wall and thrust deeply inside her slick channel. Damn. He forgot how wet she could get as he started moving his dick slowly in and out. Draco's jaw clenched as he fought himself for control, fought to slow down and enjoy being back inside of her. He closed his eyes and slowly thrust upward cradling her thighs against his side and pressing her back hard against the wall. She was so hot and wet he lost his battle with gentleness and thrust wildly into her, relishing the hard smacks of their bodies thrusting against each other. She gasped loudly and began rolling her hips to meet his thrusts bracing herself on his shoulders. “Fuck. Mia. Fuck.” He nearly yelled as he increased his thrusts, bodies slamming wildly against each other. He felt himself barreling toward the edge so he changed his rhythm, pulling out slowly and thrusting hard over and over again. Hermione was clawing at his back rocking hard against him meeting his thrust and whimpering his name. </p><p>“Say it” he said between quick thrusts pushing them both closer and closer to the edge. “Fucking Christ...ah...Hermione say it!” His thrusts were frantic now pushing and pulling hard so close to his release. </p><p>“I’m...Draco..” was all she got out as her climax rippled through her taking him right with her. Her entire body tightened and spasmed against his dick as he screamed her name in his own release. They slumped to the floor, limbs tangled and heart rates racing. “You didn’t say it” Draco deadpanned as he finally looked into her eyes. “It’s the first time you didn’t say it.”  </p><p>“It’s the first time I didn’t believe it.” She said in a quiet voice. “I do want to be yours Draco, but this is all just-“ her voice stopped abruptly as they both heard the jingling of the handle reminding them that this was indeed a broom closet. They remained silent and unmoving until they heard whoever it was walk away. They dressed in silence, the urgency that compelled them only moments before giving way to an awkward silence. Draco broke the silence.</p><p>“Hermione, please. I don’t want to lose you. Just give me a chance to explain. Meet me tonight, our classroom. After dinner?” She nodded almost imperceptibly. Draco kissed her forehead before telling her to wait a couple minutes after he left to leave. She nodded again. </p><p>Draco walked out of the closet feeling like he was that much closer to getting his girl back. He never expected to fall in love with her but fate had another thing in mind. Funnily enough it began with that awful night at the manor. His crazy aunt almost broke Hermione that day  casting so many crucios he lost count. Draco didn’t know why he did it, but he cast wandless healing spells each time she was hit aiding her recovery. He even used legilimency to tell her to hold on, knowing Potter would come rescue her. He never expected to fall for her; he just didn’t want her to die. He knew she needed to be alive for Potter to win. </p><p>After the final battle they both felt like orphans hers by circumstance and his by choice. His mother may have lied for Harry Potter, but she was far from reformed. Both his parents were damaged from their extended time with the Dark Lord and Draco refused to return home with them. That place no longer held any happy memories for him. He and Hermione stayed at Hogwarts that whole summer repairing the school together and falling in love. She was his only bright spot and he refused to let harm come to her because of him. </p><p>His parents would definitely not be supportive of his relationship with Hermione. When his father found out how he had worked to save Hermione from Bellatrix he threatened to send Hermione to Fenrir if Draco ever attempted to help her. The thought of that monster who still hadn’t been captured was the reason he would not publicly claim his Mia. But she was still his and he intended to do whatever was necessary to keep her. </p><p>Draco slid in the classroom to gather his left behind things and turned quickly on his heel wand pointed firmly at the sound of a voice calling his name.  Noticing Theo Nott standing casually in the back of the classroom Draco threw on his mask of indifference smoothly occluding without a thought. Theo was the direct communication between him and his father and he couldn’t let anything slip lest he put his Mia in danger. He lazily grabbed his things and turned to face Theo, occlumency mask in place. “Theo” he said casually hoping to avoid a prolonged interaction with the Slytherin. </p><p>“You left class a little early. Seems like you left right after Granger left. Interesting, don’t you think?” Theo said airily. </p><p>“Not at all” Draco shot back with a mask of indifference. </p><p>“I could see why if you did. She’s a sexy little thing. And have you seen that arse? She could definitely be one of my pets, maybe even my favorite pet.”</p><p>Draco's blood boiled, he wanted to strangle Nott, but knew he could blow his cover. Nott would surely relay his behavior to his father and he needed to keep the safety of Hermione in the front of his mind. With that thought he shrugged. </p><p>“Better you than me Nott. I don’t do mudbloods. Especially that one. If I am to downgrade myself I’d at least get one with a better personality than the know-it-all frigid swot. Bet she can’t even suck dick right without a book showing her how.” </p><p>Theo cackled and Draco wanted so bad to punch him but kept his unfeeling mask on, now was not the time for heroics. </p><p>“I'm just kidding” Theo said between laughs “well not about her arse. I’m not as prejudiced as you Draco. She could definitely ride my cock. I wouldn’t mind slapping that arse a few times too.”</p><p>“Better you than me. I told you, I don’t do mudbloods.”</p><p>Draco said flippantly, trying as best as possible to leave and end this terrible conversation. Theos' laughter continued as he walked away from Draco and down the hall. Draco breathed a sigh of relief, his Mia was still safe and Theo didn’t suspect a thing. Theo would pay for the comments he made about Hermione and Draco would have a good time thinking of subtle ways to ruin his day. </p><p>He walked out of the classroom and almost jumped seeing Hermione remove her disillusionment charm. She leaned against the wall looking like she just saw the Dark Lord alive once again. </p><p>“What happened? What wrong?” He sputtered looking her over for injuries, wondering if Theo saw her. </p><p>“You don’t do mudbloods? That’s what you told him right. You don’t do mudbloods? Are you kidding me?”</p><p>Draco opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. He desperately wanted to reassure her but words were not coming out of his open mouth. </p><p>“I can’t believe you called me that.” She said in a small voice. Draco still couldn’t find the words so stepped forward and tried to embrace her as a tear streamed down her face. Hermione wrangled herself away from his grasp and took a deep breath, “We broke up Draco, I guess it doesn’t matter anymore how you feel about me or what you say. But I...” She paused and broke their eye contact taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders “Viktor has asked me to the dance again. I accepted.” With that she swept past him and hurried away in the other direction. Draco stayed rooted to the spot stunned.</p><p>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. </p><p>No. Krum was not going to swoop in and take her away because of a misunderstanding. His Mia was not going to the dance with fucking Krum. She lost her virginity to that Bulgarian asshole and he’d be damned if his woman was going to go back to him. No. Draco was going to find a way to get her back before Krum truly realized what he lost the first time. He was not going to lose her and especially not to fucking Krum. Fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She paced back and forth in the hallway muttering unintelligibly. “Ugh” she grunted as she slid her body against the castle wall. She wasn’t surprised, not really. She knew what he called her and how he talked to her around other people. She wasn’t stupid but damn. He was inside her one minute begging her to tell him she was his and insulting her with his next breath. She was tired of being his secret. Though she knew he didn’t mean the words, she hated how easily he could say it. She had spent too much of her life feeling like she wasn’t enough and didn’t know how much longer she could do it with her boyfriend. I guess her ex boyfriend at this point. </p><p>She wished she had Harry around, hell even Ron would be better than no one at this point, but they were both off playing Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons. At least checking their homework could provide her with a distraction. Ginny was an option but saying the redhead was not a fan of Draco would be an understatement and Ginny was much more perceptive than the boys. Tired of being slumped on the floor, she took a deep breath, stood up, and began walking toward the Great Hall when she heard her name. Turning she locked eyes with Viktor. Damn. She didn’t need this right now.</p><p>“Hermione wait up.” He said her name without an accent now which still felt odd to her. “Sit with me at dinner?” Viktor asked. Bollocks. She had agreed to go to the dance with Viktor over the weekend in her anger knowing it was a bad idea. Her anger toward Draco hadn’t dissipated especially after hearing what he had called her to Theo but her logical brain had caught up. She knew agreeing to go with Viktor would encourage him in his quest to get her back and she didn’t need to go two steps back with Viktor. She looked up at him standing six feet away looking particularly handsome having grown into his features in the last year. “I dont-” she started before he cut her off.</p><p>“It’s just dinner Hermione, with everybody else in the Great Hall. I won’t hurt you...and I won’t bite. Unless you ask me to.” He smirked and took a step towards her. Hermione’s body reacted automatically remembering how much she liked him getting rough with her during foreplay before she remembered that not 30 minutes ago she shagged Draco in a closet. She stepped back. </p><p>“Viktor, I told you we would go to the ball as friends. We are not going back to the way it used to be.” Viktor simply smiled that charming smile and licked his lips suggestively. That same action used to precede him burying his head between her legs until she rocked herself to climax on his face. She avoided his gaze “Viktor..” she started until he interrupted. “It’s just dinner, Hermione” he said. “Fine, I’ll meet you there” Hermione heard herself say, refusing to have yet another argument. It was just dinner. Viktor smirked again before turning on his heel and walking away. </p><p>Hermione took a moment to close her eyes getting her traitorous body in check as he walked away. Her body still responded to Viktor but she refused to let her mind fall for him again. He was attractive of course but she was not interested in him anymore. It was bad enough the first time. </p><p>She and Viktor had stayed in touch after the Triwizard Tournament. Constant letters were exchanged over the years. By the time Dumbledore was killed, their correspondence had become nearly daily. She told him about her plan to obliviate her parents and he offered her help to keep her safe over the summer. He invited her to stay with him in his heavily warded flat and their romance began in earnest. Gone were the innocent kisses of the first Yule ball and instead were hot and heavy snogging sessions. His tongue did wonderful things and they explored each other often which eventually led to her giving him her virginity. Upon learning she had been a virgin, but honestly how did he not know, he demanded she marry him. While she did care for him, his sputtered rushed proposal moments after seeing the blood of her broken hymen was not the way she wanted to take the next step. When she asked for more time, he reacted badly. The tense argument that followed ended with him breaking up with her and leaving the flat. </p><p>She waited a week for him to return. He didn’t. Instead he sent her a port key to the burrow via owl. She imagined this was the wizard equivalent of a break up via text message. Either way it hurt like hell. He had eventually apologized and begged forgiveness. She forgave him and they somewhat resumed their writing to each other but not nearly as constant and without the relationship. They were nothing more than friends now despite what he wanted. Though she had a feeling his potions apprenticeship at Hogwarts had something to do with her. Regardless she knew that that part of their relationship was over. They had begun a friendship and she hoped to god she wasn’t ruining that with her acceptance of his offer to the dance. Not willing to stay transfixed in memories in the hallway she headed to dinner. She would just have to do her best to avoid Draco and deter Viktor. </p><p>She found her usual seat next to Ginny and plopped down and grabbed her potions book. With the book floating in front of her she wouldn’t be in the direct line of sight of Draco and wouldn’t have to deal with yet another confrontation. Viktor quirked his eyebrow at her from the head table before standing up and walking to sit right next to her, but much too close. She turned to him and told him to scoot over, but he merely smirked at her and wrapped her up in a sideways hug. From this close she could smell his cologne and her teeth immediately sank into her bottom lip as desire fired through her at the smell. Her concentration was thrown and her book dropped as she closed her eyes reveling in the smell. The small attraction she felt for Viktor in the hallway moments earlier was nothing compared to the flood of wetness and desire she felt now. She squeezed her legs together and audibly sighed. </p><p>Viktor was wearing the same cologne as Draco. Viktor smelled like Draco and images of Draco’s swollen member pounding into her as she held onto the shelves just moments ago came crashing down on her. She was biting down hard on her bottom lip and rolling her hips down onto the bench before she realized what she was doing. Her eyes flicked up to meet Viktors and realized he was well aware of her arousal as his eyes darkened with desire and his hands squeezed tightly across her arms. Shit. Shit. Shit. She shifted in his tight embrace and chanced a glance at the Slytherin table to see that Draco was not only staring but gripping the side of the table so hard his knuckles were white. They stared at each other for a moment before she saw his shield break. She saw a brief glimpse of hurt on his face before he could put his occlumency shields back up. He ran a hand through his hair before he stood up abruptly and walked out of the Great Hall. </p><p>Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head to clear it. She didn’t want to hurt Draco. She loved him and knew he loved her. He almost never let pain show on his face even when facing down Voldemort so for the hurt to show through meant something. She shrugged herself out of Viktor's arms and decided to follow Draco to explain what happened. She knew where he had gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CRASH. Draco had finally lowered his occlumency shields and his anger consumed him. Not just anger but pain. His wand lay neglected and abandoned on a classroom desk but his wandless magic continued to wreak havoc on the room. Ripping through curtains, exploding desks, and anything else he could get his hands on. When he had demolished most of the room he sunk into a chair, his forehead cradled in his hands. Hermione was visibly aroused by Viktor and from the looks of it, Viktor felt the same way. The truth of what he saw rocked him to his core.</p><p>When she walked away from him after he called her that horrible name, he knew he had messed everything up...again. He watched her enter the Great Hall and tried to find a way to subtly signal to her that he was sorry but she wouldn’t even look at him. Then fucking Krum came sauntering over and sat so close to her, their bodies were touching. But his witch didn’t move away. No, she moved her body to hug Krum instead and had the nerve to bite her fucking lip. That was always her tell when she was aroused and he used to love that it was a special thing between the two of them. But it wasn’t just them, Viktor obviously knew she was aroused. She even lost her concentration enough to drop her floating book. Hermione Granger did not lose her concentration and she most certainly did not drop books. She must have been ridiculously aroused if she let that happen. Did Viktor whisper something in her ear, or did she whisper something in his, or was a hug from the quidditch star so arousing that she couldn’t help but bite that damn lip? He knew his witch wasn't one to try to make him jealous so she must have really felt what he saw on her face. Draco ran his fingers down his face as the pain of possibly losing her to Viktor took hold once again. He was startled back to the moment by the door opening and Hermione stepping quietly inside before locking the door.</p><p>He slammed his occlumency shields back in place. She looked at the state of the ruined classroom while nervously chewing on her lip. She finally raised her wand and began repairing it before taking the seat facing Draco. She stared at him for a second before she said, “it wasn’t what you think.”</p><p>Draco's face displayed a calm he didn’t feel. He refused to budge on his occlumency shields. He refused to lower them, not wanting his anger to make things worse. “Draco…” the witch started before he got up and walked to the other side of the room in an attempt to calm himself. He couldn’t look at her, couldn’t watch her tell him that it really was over. He couldn’t listen to her explain how she was back with Viktor. He heard her get up and approach him. He stiffened when she placed a hand on his shoulder from behind him but he didn’t move. “Draco...I wasn’t...that didn’t…” she trailed off and moved to sit on the teachers desk right in front of him, forcing him to look at her. “Draco, liste-” She was cut off by the sound of the door being blasted open. Draco immediately stood up and wandlessly shielded Hermione. Hermione already had her wand out and had slung a few jinxes toward the door before the person could even walk into the classroom. </p><p>“Ahhhh!” Viktor grimaced in response to being hit with two of Hermione’s spells. Hermione stowed her wand and ran to help Viktor stand up as he was slumped against the wall by the door. He looked like he was hit hard in the arm and took a stinging jinx to his shoulder.  Draco watched as Hermione fretted over Krum as if the idiot wasn’t the one who blasted a door off the hinges. She reached into her small beaded bag and retrieved a bruise salve and began running the cream over Viktor’s arm. Draco took in shallow breaths attempting to temper his anger. “What the fuck Krum?!” he snarled. Viktor looked up at Draco seeing him for the first time with a look of confusion on his face. “What are you doing in here with my Hermione?” he asked, looking between Draco and Hermione. “Your Hermione?, YOUR HERMIONE?” Draco seethed. “She’s mine, she’s been mine for months!” Draco all but screamed. </p><p>“Now you claim me?!” Hermione shrieked as she rounded on Draco. “For months it was too dangerous to claim me in public but it’s fine to casually mention it to Viktor?!” She was practically shaking with anger. Viktor quickly moved behind her and rubbed her back comfortingly while she looked like she was trying to calm herself down. Viktor turned her around in his arms and hugged her tightly while angry tears streamed down her face.</p><p>Draco knew he should respond to her question but his jealousy was consuming him. He couldn't concentrate watching Krum touch his witch. “Stop touching her!” Draco said viciously but Viktor ignored him and turned to Hermione. “He won’t claim you? I may have messed us up but I will always claim you Hermione. You would never be my secret. I would be lucky to have you again.” Krum paused and glanced disgustedly at Draco “You want me to stay?” he asked her.</p><p>Hermione's anger looked to have subsided but now she just looked defeated. “I’m fine Viktor, just give me a minute with Draco.” Krum looked like he might object, glancing curiously between Draco and Hermione, but placed a kiss to her forehead and walked out without a word, fixing and closing the door with a swish of his wand.</p><p>Hermione looked at Draco for a moment before warding the room and adding a few silencing spells too. Draco didn’t know what to say or how to apologize again so stood still watching her intently, waiting for her questions, her anger. They never came. Instead she walked back over to the teachers desk and began taking off her clothes. First her robes, then her jumper and jeans until she stood in front of him with just her bra and knickers. </p><p>Draco stood completely still, shell shocked and afraid to move. She grabbed his hands and led him to the front of the desk before raising herself to sit on top of the desk. She dropped his hands, grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his. Still shell shocked Draco didn’t respond until she pulled his body between her open legs. He instinctively grabbed her bum and pressed her to his bulge, his dick hardening almost instantly. She kissed his neck and down his chest before Draco came out of his stupor and began licking the side of her neck. She hissed and wrapped her legs around him, bringing his erection closer to her core.</p><p>She pulled his outer robes off of him and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, kissing the exposed skin with every button. She licked his nipples and his sharp intake of breath had her eyes meeting his. “Mia. I’m sor-” he started before he heard her say,”Shhh...no talking. Not this time. Just make me come Draco.” </p><p>“But we should really-“ he tried again before she stood up and pulled down his trousers releasing his engorged member. She fell to her knees and put both of her hands on the bottom of his shaft before covering his dick with her mouth. “Ahhh shit. Fuck. Mia. I..” </p><p>She dropped both her hands and quickly removed her mouth from his member. “No talking Draco or I’ll stop.” He nodded as she took him in her hands again twisting upwards as her warm mouth covered him again. She took his entire length into her mouth and hummed when her lips hit the base. Draco nearly came instantly but held down the urge, instead he grabbed her hair with one hand and brought his fist to his mouth to hold back the moans. She moved one hand to his bollocks while the other continued its firm grasp on his shaft, her mouth firmly attached to his member. He watched her head bob up and down on him, her mouth closing over his dick and humming when it hit the back of her throat. Nothing had ever felt this good and Draco was struggling to keep words from coming out of his mouth. He wanted to tell her she was beautiful, that he was sorry, that it all felt so good but he didn’t want to upset her or for her to stop so he grunted and gasped as her tongue moved in circles over his head before sucking and pulling him closer and closer to his release. </p><p>He was struggling not to come as her mouth moved faster and faster over his dick, sucking hard. He knew she didn’t want words so he tried to pull her off wanting to come deep inside her body but she held strong releasing her hand from his dick and placing both hands around his thighs pulling him towards her, forcing herself to deep throat him. “Ahhhhh” he growled as his hands grabbed her hair again and pushed his dick deep into her mouth as he came harder than he ever had before thrusting into her mouth. She continued sucking long after his orgasm came down and kept sucking and kissing his member until he started to get hard again. </p><p>After catching his breath, Draco stepped back from her ministrations and picked her up, placing her on the desk. He kissed her face, her neck, her shoulders, and her lips before his lips found her breasts. He cupped them softly, rolling his thumb over her nipples before capturing the hardening bud in his mouth. He licked, sucked, and nipped at her breasts flicking his tongue hard over her nipples. One hand cupped her breast, his tongue licked the other, while his other hand made its way between her legs. He pulled her knickers aside and slowly pushed two fingers inside her. Still licking and sucking her breast, his thumb began caressing her nub and Hermione began grinding into his fingers. </p><p>He left her breasts, removed her knickers, and pulled her closer to the edge of the desk before moving to his knees, face to face with her pussy. He flicked her clit before running his tongue down the length of her slit. She fell back onto the desk, her back arching upwards giving him a full view of her pussy. He licked again starting with the nub and licking down until he came to her bum and flicked his tongue in her ass. She hissed hard and he licked her ass again flicking his tongue over and over as she raised her bum from the desk to give him a better angle. With one last lick he returned his mouth to her clit while he fingered her ass and mercilessly sucked her nub. Hermione started panting and screaming, pushing her sex against his face. Draco continued fingering her ass and added two fingers to her sopping channel, still sucking hard on her clit. Hermione continued screaming and grunting until her entire body seized up and she gave in to her release, her body shaking.</p><p>Draco was fully hard again and ready to be inside his witch. He picked her up and turned her around. Her hands braced the desk while Draco liked himself up  behind her and pushed inside her slick sex with one hard thrust. “Aaargh” he grunted, pulling her smooth brown ass cheek back against his dick. She pushed back against him whimpering with each slap of their bodies. He leaned over her, rolling his hips and reaching to grab her breasts. He thrust harder and harder chasing his orgasm and biting his cheek to keep himself from talking, swearing, and begging her to say she was his again. Instead he put all his feelings into his movements and pushed hard against her center. Her breaths became shallow again as she bit down hard on her lip and pushed back with more vigor. Draco began grunting loudly knowing his orgasm was coming fast. He moved one hand between her legs and rubbed hard at the nub refusing to come unless she came with him. Three more thrusts and they both hit their peak...hard. “Fuuuuuuck” Draco screamed as he felt his come shooting out and inside of his witch. </p><p>They stayed still for a moment catching their breath before collapsing against the desk. Hermione recovered first and cast a quick cleaning charm before putting her clothes back on. Draco's brain finally began working again and knew he had to bare it all for his witch before he lost her forever. He cleared his throat, “Hermione I’m so sorry for everything and- ” but Hermione cut him off. </p><p>“I know. I get it now.” She said looking dejected again. “It’s probably my fault, expecting more than you’re willing to give. At least this time my relationship ends with this” she gestured to the desk where they just had sex “with our last memories being good ones.”</p><p>“Relationships ends?! What? Hermione please don’t do this. I can give you what you want. Please. No. I can be better. I’m not-“ Draco stammered not believing that she was calmly trying to end this after everything they had together. </p><p>“Draco. I don’t blame you. You claimed me in front of Viktor so easily that the only logical explanation is that you’re ashamed of me. Viktor was right. I deserve better than to be someone’s secret." </p><p>“But Mia…” Hermione cut him off with a hug. One that had nothing to do with love or passion but felt like it was a goodbye. She softly kissed his cheek and calmly walked out of the room, breaking his heart in the process.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s Draco again right?” Ginny said softly as she slid next to Hermione on her four poster bed. </p><p>Hermione's glassy eyes looked up at the redhead in shock. “How did you know about Draco?” Hermione asked, taken aback. Ginny snorted and rubbed Hermione’s back. “Give me some credit Hermione. I know you’re used to the boys but you’ve never really hid it well.” Hermione started to defend herself until a question popped into her mind. “Does everybody know?” She asked anxiously fearing the answer especially now that there was nothing to know about anymore. She was looking forward to dealing with her breakup in peace without the snickers of her classmates. The one silver lining to their secret relationship. </p><p>“No. But I know you Hermione.” Ginny said. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?” She asked, looking Hermione directly in her eyes. Hermione took a deep breath feeling her shoulders deflate even more. “At first sneaking around was fun and felt forbidden. I liked it, I liked no one knowing but me and him. It was our secret. After a couple months though it felt...different. Like I was being hidden. And plus I know how you felt about Draco because of his dad and...I don’t know. I knew you’d tell me I was better than a secret and it would have ended much sooner than it did.” </p><p>“It ended? He broke up with you?” Ginny asked, looking shocked.</p><p>“No, I guess I broke up with him. Twice this week in fact” she tried to laugh but it sounded more like a whimper even to her own ears.</p><p>“Do you love him?” Ginny asked softly. Hermione just nodded, not wanting to say the words out loud. </p><p>“But he won’t claim me. He won’t even look at me in front of other people. And you don't want to know how he talks about me to other people. He refuses to claim me as his girlfriend saying it’ll be too dangerous for me.” Hermione finished, sounding upset.</p><p>“Well…” Ginny began before Hermione snapped her gaze to the younger redhead fiercely. “Oh please don’t tell me you’re on his side” Hermione hissed, feeling irrationally angrier. Ginny chuckled lightly at Hermione's anger and put her hands up in surrender. “Don’t get me wrong Hermione he’s batshit crazy if he thinks you can’t handle yourself, but I’m guessing you’re all he has. He has no real friends in Slytherin anymore, he basically lost his friends, parents, and even Snape in one fell swoop. You’re probably all he has left and he's probably afraid of losing that too.” Hermione thought for a second and realized it made sense. Draco had lost everything all at once. Hermione lost a lot too, but she still had friends both at Hogwarts and outside of it. </p><p>“So I’m just supposed to live with his insecurities? Be his secret indefinitely?” She asked, feeling resigned. Ginny laughed out loud, “Of course not, we’re Gryfindors, not Hufflepuffs. We just have to find a way to make him come to terms with his insecurity and get over it or at least be so afraid of losing you that he gives in”</p><p>“How am I supposed to do that? He won’t even touch me except in private let alone call me his girlfriend unless he’s jealous as hell of Viktor and feeling possessive.”</p><p>“He claimed you in front of Viktor?” Ginny asked. </p><p>“Yes. Which is why I broke up with him. For him to claim me in front of Viktor but not…” she trailed off when she realized Ginny was smirking hard. “What?” Hermione said trying to find out why the redhead looked so devious.</p><p>“Well I think I know the way to get him to claim you.”</p><p>—-</p><p>Draco nervously straightened his tie on his all black dress robes for the third time. He knew Astoria was waiting for him in the common room, but was having a hard time making himself leave. He knew it was his own damn fault for asking her in the first place, but he was angry it was Astoria waiting for him and not Hermione. He felt heartbroken and has struggled to appear unfazed all week. It was made worse by the fact that Hermione looked better than ever with an extra bounce in her step all week. It was like being without him made her life better and that thought crushed him.</p><p>After their last time together he resolved himself to stay away from her. He didn’t like seeing her hurt and no matter how much he tried to make it better, he somehow made it worse. He wanted his Mia to be happy and if that meant without him, he would just deal with the pain until it hurt less. That’s what he told himself, but here he was hiding in his rooms attempting to avoid the damn Yule ball altogether. Regretting his life choices all over again he let go of his tie and walked to the common room to a beaming Astoria. She looked stunning in her silver dress that hugged her thin frame perfectly, but Draco couldn’t be bothered. She wasn’t his and he didn’t want her to be so he placed a perfunctory kiss on her cheek, grabbed her arm and led her down the corridors to the Great Hall.</p><p>On the walk Astoria prattled on about how she hoped to use the night to charm some seventh year Gryffindor, he thought she said Neville but he wasn’t paying much attention. She and Draco took their picture right outside of the Great Hall before entering the ball. Astoria gripped Draco tightly and smiled broadly knowing she would use the picture to get her parents off her back for a little while. They walked arm in arm into the Great Hall where Astoria pecked his cheek before making her way to the table full of Gryffindors.</p><p>Draco attempted to calm his nerves in preparation for seeing Hermione again. He took deep calming breaths and snapped his occlumency shields in place to mask all the hurt and pain he felt over losing his witch. His plan was to avoid her lest he let his emotions ruin her experience. He walked to the punch bowl to grab a drink and that’s when he saw her. She was wearing a yellow dress that looked amazing against her brown skin. Her curls framed her face and hung below her shoulders. Draco was mesmerized and had stopped filling his punch cup in mid air. </p><p>She looked as beautiful as always but this was...different. His Mia was usually dressed conservatively, never really playing up her body, but her dress tonight was downright sexy. He wasn’t the only one mesmerized by the swell of her breasts or how perfect her arse looked as her dress clung to her curves. He felt irrationally angry that so many men were openly ogling his Mia. They didn’t know her like he did and didn’t deserve to see the body he had spent the last few months worshipping. It didn’t help that she was leaning against the wall and Krum had one hand against the wall behind her and had leaned into her to whisper something in her ear. </p><p>Draco's anger flared causing a burst of uncontrollable magic making the glass in his hand shatter. A couple of people looked over at the noise, even Hermione glanced his way, before he vanished the mess and healed his hand of glass shards. Draco ducked away from the unwanted attention and attempted to get his occlumency under control. Stepping back from the punch table, he strode over to where the Slytherins were standing, determined to avoid Hermione at all costs. That worked for about two minutes before he chanced at glance across the room to see Dean Thomas openly staring at her breasts. Well at least he would get to see her push Dean away, he thought to himself. But she didn’t push him away, she leaned into him, pressing her body against Deans as his hand snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. Dean stepped backwards leading her slowly to the dance floor, her body still tightly pressed against his. Draco felt his occlumency begin to fail as he struggled to get his anger in check. </p><p>Dean and Hermione were rocking slowly to the music while Dean's hand moved to her face to smooth her hair behind her ear. Draco couldn’t take it anymore and discreetly removed his wand from his robes, sending a nonverbal jelly leg jinx to Dean. The effect was immediate, Dean almost fell on Hermione, his legs wobbling wildly. Draco stifled a laugh and looked away. After a moment he saw Dean looking dejected on a chair and Hermione pressing a hand to his shoulder. She looked to be making sure he was okay before heading to the punch table for a drink and returning to a table to sit next to Krum. A small commotion near the door drew Krum’s attention. It looked like a couple first years were trying to sneak into the party with terribly performed disillusionment charms. Krum, as an apprentice, quickly kissed Hermione's hand and rushed to help professor Flitwick.</p><p>Hermione sat alone at her table for no less than one minute before Blaise sat opposite her. She looked irritated for a fleeting moment before she smiled broadly. Blaise returned her smile and scooted closer to her saying something that seemed to make her laugh. Draco was seething now and taking panting breaths to calm himself. </p><p>“Draco are you okay?” Astoria asked, shocking him out of his intense stare at Hermione. He didn’t even see her approach and knew he needed to get himself in check and stop staring at Hermione. Resolving himself to look away he looked up at Astoria’s questioning gaze. </p><p>“Yea, I’m fine” he said with a calm he didn’t feel.</p><p>“Okay” Astoria said, not quite believing him but not caring enough to push it. “Let’s dance then” she said as she held out her hand. Draco grabbed her hand and maneuvered them to the dance floor. As they swayed across the room, Draco heard Hermione laugh again and he glanced toward the sound and immediately wished he hadn’t. Blaise was still in the chair facing Hermione, but had moved so close their knees were touching and his hands were pressed on her thighs while he talked close to her ear. Her head was back as she laughed and Blaise was staring at her neck so intently he looked like he was debating whether or not to put his mouth on it. Not breaking the stride of his dance, Draco cast a confundus and a tripping jinx nonverbally directly at Blaise. Blaise fell forward onto Hermione and then on the floor startling Hermione into standing up. She helped him off the floor as he rubbed his head confusedly and tried to shake away his confusion. Draco hid his smile and continued dancing with Astoria until the song ended. </p><p>In a better mood, Draco headed back to the punch bowl to grab a drink. Sipping his overly sweet beverage that he was sure someone had spiked, he leaned his body against a wall where he could inconspicuously continue to watch Hermione without appearing to do so. She was now animatedly chatting with Ginny so he breathed a sigh of relief until he saw Theo striding over to him. </p><p>“Hiding from Astoria? That doesn’t bode well Draco, you need to spend time with your future wife.” Theo said, smirking. Draco shrugged. “Astoria is doing what she wants to do and I plan to do the same” Draco drawled in a bored voice glancing toward Astoria dancing closely with Neville. “True, but Neville? At least tell her to keep it in the house. Those Gryfinddors are sodding annoying.” Draco laughed thinking of Harry and the Weasel, he may respect them, but he still didn’t like them. </p><p>“But I’d make an exception for Granger though. Did you see her tonight? Gods she’s fucking sexy. I never knew she had a body like that” Theo said, licking his lips. </p><p>“Stay away from her.” Draco snarled, his occlumency holding on by a thread. Theo smirked. “I thought you didn’t do mudbloods mate.” </p><p>“Don’t call her that and stay away from her” Draco said in a deadly voice. Theo smirked again. “Can’t do that mate, have you seen her? You may have just noticed her tonight, but I have been looking at that arse all year.” Theo smoothed his hair and stalked toward Hermione. </p><p>Fuck. Fuck. Draco knew Theo was not against using whatever means necessary to get what he wanted including nefarious means if he wanted it enough. Draco moved to intercept him, damned the consequences because he wouldn’t let his Mia be hurt by anyone. But he found himself stuck in place. Theo looked back and winked seconds before Draco realized Theo had placed a sticking charm on him. He was stuck to the floor and his arms stuck to the wall. Shit shit shit. He knew he was stuck until the damn thing wore off and his wandless magic wasn’t precise enough for the curse he had in mind for Theo. He watched helplessly, cursing himself for letting his guard down, as Theo silkily grasped Hermione’s hands and whisked her to the dance floor. Theo moved stealthily across the floor and Draco watched in horror as he realized he was moving her toward the secret passageway in the corner of the room. </p><p>Draco tried desperately to move his limbs or at least find a professor, but quickly realized that he was indeed stuck and that Theo must have also cast a muffliato. He watched Theo and his Mia disappear behind a curtain and into the passageway. His fear was all consuming and he calmed himself as best as possible. Taking deep breaths he centered himself and focused all of his magic and turned it toward his stuck limbs and released it. He was unstuck instantly and ran towards the secret entrance behind the curtain. As he reached the door Hermione stepped out with her hair only slightly out of place. She ran smack dab into Draco’s chest. “Mia, what happened? I saw him take you and- wait where is Theo?”</p><p>Hermione chuckled lightly. “Oh he’s around” she said airily. Draco gave her a confused look before he peered through the open door and saw Theo on the floor writhing with what looked like pain, but no sound was coming out of the room. “I think the idiot was trying to use an imperio but I’m not sure because as soon as he led me here I got him with an engorgio on his private bits and silencing spell. Oh and I’m sure he’ll be spewing up slugs for the next hour or so too.” She smiled and shut the door on Theo leaving him in the passageway. Draco was stunned, he knew his Mia was quick, but he never expected her to hold her own so thoroughly and quickly. But he was still afraid for her. “But, he’ll come back for you. He’s dangerous Mia, he-“</p><p>“He will meet the end of my wand again if he tries anything. I told you Draco, I can take care of myself. Besides, you really think he would be quick to tell anyone that I bested him?” She chuckled and walked away from him to join the party as if she had just stepped away to the bathroom instead of taking on a miniature death eater all alone. Draco watched her go and realized all of a sudden how much he underestimated her. She most certainly could take care of herself. He watched as she walked confidently back to the ball catching the eye of most everybody. She was truly a sight to behold and he had fucked it up. </p><p>He dragged himself back to the dance floor as Astoria grabbed his hand to dance again. He held Astoria close for the slow song so he could peer over her shoulder at Hermione. She was dancing with Krum again and their bodies were close. Too close. He moved closer so he could overhear their hushed conversation. “The same classroom as before” he heard Hermione say to Krum “make sure-“ She started but Krum cut her off. “I know Hermione” Krum said before continuing “but are you sure this is what you want?” Hermione took a deep breath seemingly deep in thought before she bit her lip hard, desire glazed her eyes before she looked to Krum and said “I’m positive.” Then she walked out of the Great Hall. Krum watched her for a second, then he too walked out moments after she left. </p><p>Draco felt gutted. His heart sank to his feet and he willed his occlumency shields up as hard as he could before the tears could form. He lost her. He stumbled away from a confused Astoria and walked determinedly to the bathroom and warded the door. He grabbed the sink and struggled to breathe, gripping the sink so hard his knuckles were white. He knew it was his fault, he knew he fucked it up. But damn, did she have to move on so fast. A few more deep breaths and he was calm again, or at least calmer than he had been. </p><p>She had moved on and though it hurt, he knew he wanted her to be happy. But not in their room, not in that classroom. The classroom where they had sex for the first time, the classroom where he told her he loved her and where she became the first person to tell him that she loved him too. No, Krum couldn’t have her there. Draco straightened up, splashed some water on his face and stride determinedly to their classroom. No. She may have chosen Krum but not there. He didn’t bother knocking and was surprised that it was unlocked. Steeling himself to deal with the image of his Mia with Krum, he opened the door.</p><p>“Took you long enough” Hermione said seductively.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione smiled when she saw Draco enter their classroom. She had expected him to blast down the door the moment she left the Great Hall with Viktor and was getting worried that maybe she had pushed him too far. Maybe he wouldn’t show up. But here he was looking so handsome and so surprised. She stepped toward him intending to wrap herself in his arms. But his voice stopped her progress.</p><p>“I’m not Viktor.” He stated plainly, looking confused. Hermione laughed, she couldn’t help it. </p><p>“Well that’s a relief, I wouldn’t have gone through all this trouble for him.” Draco finally looked away from her and gazed at the room. Hermione had set it up exactly how he had the night they first had sex in this very room. There were twinkle lights glittering softly in the background, roses placed across the floor, and a large transfigured bed covered with soft pillows. Draco's gaze lingered on the bed for a moment then he looked more confused. </p><p>“Is this some sort of full circle thing? End it the way it began?” Draco sputtered out. Hermione took a sip of her champagne before putting it down and shook her head. She walked toward him and placed her hands on the sides of his face and attempted to kiss him. He turned his face and stepped back. </p><p>“Then what’s going on Hermione? I’m not doing this thing with you again. I’m not shagging you just to have you run out on me. And where is Viktor? I saw him leave with you.”</p><p>Hermione realized she was going about this all wrong. She smiled wryly. “You were right. I was holding on to Viktor just in case we didn’t work out. I wasn’t being clear with him. I told him a few days ago that we would never get back together. Regardless of what happens with me and you, Draco, I’m not going back to Viktor. There was too much hurt there.”</p><p>Draco looked at her curiously. His face showed relief and then a hint of fear before it went blank. “Is there too much hurt between us too?” Draco asked cautiously. </p><p>Hermione sighed. This wasn’t the conversation she wanted to have, but knew it needed to happen. “Yes and no. You have hurt me Draco, but not in the same way. And the love I have for you is different, easier, and fuller. It makes me want to always look past the hurt and get back to you. Always.” She smiled. Draco’s mask didn’t recede. </p><p>“So if you cut it off with him why did you go to the dance with him? And why did he follow you out the Great Hall?”</p><p>“I went with him for the same reason you went with Astoria. It was expected. And he followed me here because I asked Viktor to ward the door against everybody except you. He has special privileges as an apprentice. Not even the professors can come into this room tonight” she said softly finally looking him in his eyes. Then she smiled mischievously, “And because I knew you would come.”</p><p>“So all this” Draco gestured to the room “is for me?”<br/>
Hermione smiled and nodded again closing the distance between their bodies once again. She wrapped her arms around his waist.  “I love you Draco. I can’t say I’ll wait forever for you to claim me in public, but I’m willing to wait a bit longer.”</p><p>Draco didn’t hug her back. He looked skeptical. “This seems like a trick. We’ve argued about this for months and now all of a sudden it’s okay? You’re okay with me being ashamed of you?”</p><p>“You’re ashamed of me!?” Hermione nearly shrieked.</p><p>“No dammit” he shouted, roughly running his hands through hair. “Those are your words. And what the fuck was all that flirting about tonight if you came to this conclusion days ago? Are you feeling guilty or something?” </p><p>Draco's eyes glinted as if he uncovered some sort of mystery. “That’s it isn’t it. Who was it Hermione? Was it Dean? For the love of Merlin tell me it wasn’t Blaise. Not fucking Blaise. I’ll kill him.” Draco said murderously as he started frantically pacing the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Hermione snort. </p><p>“Draco'' she said holding back a laugh “that was Ginny's idea. She said that since you claimed me in front of Viktor, that if I made you jealous you’d claim me again. I figured since I had already made my decision to be with you, I didn’t have anything to lose.” Draco looked shocked for a second before anger crossed his face followed by relief.</p><p>“You flirted with them on purpose?” Draco bellowed incredulously. “Fucking shite Hermione” he said slumping into a nearby chair.</p><p>“I didn’t think you’d hex them Draco.” She said chuckling. “I feel bad for them. But Dean was just trying to make Ginny jealous and Blaise said my arse was beautiful enough to make up for my blood” she shrugged “so I guess I don’t feel that bad. Draco looked at her disbelieving. </p><p>“Gods Hermione, I almost sent them an Avada, I was so pissed. You let them touch you. You let them see everything. And where in the blazes did you get that dress anyway?”</p><p>Hermione giggled and took a second to admire the dress she was wearing. There wasn’t much to it, but it made her look and feel sexy. “Ginny made it. She's good with transfiguring dresses.” Draco's eyes lingered on her form a bit before he blew out a frustrated breath.</p><p>“Hermione, I’ll always want you. And I’ll always want to protect you. But tonight was different. All I felt was rage when every man in the room seemed to think it was okay to look at what was mine. I wanted to grab you and drag you away from the room.” He hissed out a breath between his teeth. “And...you let them, you let them touch what’s mine Hermione” Draco almost growled.</p><p>Hermione smirked before biting down on her lip. “I did. What are you going to do about it, Draco?” she said as she closed the distance between them with slow steps “punish me?” She squeaked at how fast he closed the distance between them, his arm grabbing the thin fabric on the side of her dress and pulling her close to him until their entire bodies were touching. </p><p>“Precisely.” He murmured before crashing his lips against hers. She sighed into the kiss and the action parted her lips which Draco took no time to take advantage of and deepened the kiss, grabbing her hips and pressing them to his bulge so hard she knew she’d have bruises. She moaned as he cupped her backside and she arched against him, desperate for more. He left her lips and began licking and sucking on her neck, flicking his tongue against the sensitive skin while his hands stayed firm on her ass, rocking her hips against his.</p><p>Hermione moaned loudly running her hands across his back, her fingers piercing his skin with each rock of his hips. Draco took steps toward the bed and she walked backwards as he swept her into another kiss more frenzied than before. And then suddenly he stepped back from her breathing harshly and pushed her onto the bed. Hermione was momentarily disoriented. Breathing heavy she looked up just in time to see him grab his wand and murmur a spell. In an instant she was bound by invisible robes at her hands and feet and splayed open in an X across the bed. Draco smirked. “I think your punishment starts now Mia.”</p><p>Hermione laughed. “You’re punishing me by tying me up. Maybe I should flirt with people more often.”<br/>
Draco ignored her and pointed his wand at her again removing her clothes and placing a blindfold over her eyes. Hermione hated not seeing what he was doing, but was anxious to feel whatever he did. For a second nothing happened, and then she felt his mouth on hers again, kissing her fiercely, possessively, while his hands grabbed her breasts. At some point he must have undressed as she felt his skin against hers and his large member throbbing against her thigh. He continued kissing her and rolling his hips against her so she felt how hot and hard he was for her. She moaned into his mouth. He left her lips and began trailing kisses across her cheek swirling his tongue against the shell of her ear making her shiver in anticipation. His kisses moved lower until he was sucking her breasts, his tongue flicking the nipple before biting it and sucking some more. </p><p>Hermione felt the wetness pool at her center and thrust upward, trying to wrap her legs around him before remembering her legs were bound open. Draco chuckled at her attempts and kissed downward still to her pelvis, licking hard across the bone while one finger slid inside. “Damn Mia, shit. You’re so fucking wet.” He almost moaned the words, his finger sliding easily inside her slick entrance. He returned to her breasts, but his finger stayed inside slowly stroking her. Hermione moaned loud and arched her back against his finger. </p><p>“More.” She panted and Draco added a second finger while his thumb rubbed lazy patterns on her swollen nub. Hermione rolled her hips against his fingers, cursing her binds as she tried to move her hands to run her fingers through his hair. </p><p>His fingers sped up and his lazy patterns on her nub became rhythmic circles and she felt her orgasm approach. “Say it.” Draco whispered sounding just as affected as she was, “Say it Mia.” </p><p>“I’m yours” she panted as her orgasm approached closer and closer. Then Draco suddenly removed his hands from her body and the blindfold as well. She was so close. She scowled at his smirk. </p><p>“Come on now Mia. It can’t be a punishment if you like it too much.” Draco chuckled at her glare and began kissing her again. He kissed her lips, her neck, her breasts, her navel, and when he finally made it to her center, her anger had turned to arousal. </p><p>He kissed the inside of her legs, licked the outside of her pussy, and sucked her clit before he opened her up and slid his two fingers back inside her pussy, even wetter than before. His lips went to her clit licking it slowly, not enough to build, but enough to make her gasp and buck upwards. </p><p>Hermione was going mad with need. She pulled hard against her restraints, trying to push his face into her pussy, to ride his face until she got her sweet relief, but all she was able to do was whimper as he licked and stroked her much too slowly. Watching him suck her clit sent pangs of desire through her and she bucked upward again anxious for friction. </p><p>Draco chuckled but sucked harder and increased the speed of his fingers. He stopped for a moment and waved his wand at his tongue before diving in again.</p><p>“Ahhhhhhhhh'' Hermione nearly screamed because after whatever spell he cast, his tongue felt like a vibrator. A soft strong vibrator sucking her clit hard. It almost felt too good and she tried to scoot away from the pleasure, but those damn binds meant she stayed right where she was, her legs spread wide against Draco's punishing tongue. Her orgasm was barreling at her fast and she tried to get closer to his tongue and away from it at the same time, delirious with pleasure. Just as she felt the first piece of sweet release from his glorious tongue he pulled back again and cancelled the spell on his tongue.</p><p>She growled low in her chest. She locked eyes with Draco and he was flushed. He was panting and she could see the tension in his jaw. He was driving himself just as delirious as he was driving her. She was done with this punishment. She wanted to come so much it was hard to think straight. She may not have her arms or legs, but she still had her voice and she knew what he liked to hear. </p><p>“Draco, please. Please fuck me. I need your dick inside my pussy. I want to feel you stroke inside me so deep. Please Draco, please. I’m yours. Only yours. Fuck me Draco.” </p><p>Draco swiped his wand so fast at her bindings that she didn’t realize her arms and legs were free until Draco was on top of her. “Mine.” He growled before he lined himself up and thrust into her hard. They both cried out loudly at the feeling of his dick inside her again. He thrust into her, his arms bracing himself against the bed as he pushed hard into her sopping center. Hermione wrapped her legs around him and used her fingers to rub her clit in rhythm with his thrusts. She was close. She tried to tell him how good it felt, how big he was, how much she loved him, but only managed to say his name over and over like a cadence. Until her orgasm took her and she flew over the edge screaming his name, her fingers grabbing the fabric on the bed in tight fists.</p><p>She had just caught her breath when she realized he hadn’t come yet. She pushed him off and reversed their positions until she was on top of him. She snaked her body down his and put his dick in her mouth before he knew what she was doing. She tasted herself on his dick and noted that she didn’t mind it before she deep throated his dick. </p><p>“Merlin fucking Circe!” Draco swore as she began bobbing her head up and down his swollen member. Draco grabbed her hair but seemed to struggle against pushing her head down on his member. Hermione was having none of it. She stood him up before dropping to her knees, bracing her hands on the back of his thighs. She slowly licked up his shaft and said in a voice dripping with desire. “Fuck my mouth Draco.” She heard a sound that sounded like a sob before she felt his hands on her hair again, but this time he pushed into her mouth. She swallowed against the intrusion and hummed knowing it would push him over the edge. He bucked into her mouth and she greedily swallowed again and again until he hissed and stepped back from her looking dazed. </p><p>He grabbed her roughly from her knees and helped her stand up before he kissed her. He was biting at her lips and thrusting his tongue into her waiting mouth. He turned her body around and began peppering kisses on her back while pushing her body back on the bed. She laid on her stomach and felt him raise her knees up so only her breasts touched the bed and her backside was up wide in the air. Draco trailed a finger down her backside stopping to lightly finger her ass until she felt his tongue replace his finger. He licked her ass until she screamed and she felt her wetness begin to trail down her thighs. He rubbed his very erect dick against her folds before entering her slick pussy, his finger rubbing circles against her other puckered entrance. He slowed his rhythm and slowly slid in and out of her slick center. </p><p>Draco fucked her slowly while he told her how beautiful she was, how lucky he was to be with her, how good she felt and how much he loved her as he slid in and out. He leaned over her and rubbed her breasts as Hermione felt her second orgasm build from his slow rhythm. “Say it” he whispered in her ear as he felt the familiar fluttering of her hot wet channel. </p><p>“I’m yours Draco. Ahhhhhh. Oh. Fuck. Yes. I’m yours.” She panted as he sped up to chase his orgasm as she gave in to her own. “Mia.” He breathed as his movements became erratic and he came with his head thrown back gripping her hips and thrusting mindlessly into her until his seed filled her. She flopped on the bed and he laid next to her as they both struggled to breathe. </p><p>They laid there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Draco sat up. He seemed to be contemplating something and then quickly cast spells that cleaned them, removed the wrinkles from their clothes and dressed them before Hermione had a chance to figure out what was happening. He gave her his hand and pulled her up placing a chaste kiss to her lips before his wand went to her hair. In a moment her sweaty bushy curls turned back into their pre-sex look. Hermione frowned. </p><p>“You knew how to do a spell that could tame my curls in two seconds and you never told me!?” Hermione nearly shrieked.</p><p>Draco laughed. “Of course I knew a spell. I’m a Malfoy. You don’t think my mom's hair looks like that naturally do you?” He smirked. “Besides I love your curls, but not everybody needs to know we just shagged. Only Dean, Blaise, and fucking Krum need to know that” he joked kissing her forehead. He gave them both a once over before grabbing her hands and leading her to the door. </p><p>“Where are we going?” Hermione asked. “Back to the dance” Draco replied. He led her out of their classroom and right up to the doors of the Great Hall. He stopped at the door and faced her. “We can’t go in together. Just wait five minutes and come in after me okay?” She nodded as he slipped into the room.</p><p>She felt irrationally angry. She did tell him she would wait for him to be ready, but to have their happy balloon popped so quickly still hurt. Mere minutes ago he was telling her how perfect she was and now he was back to pretending. She knew it was what would happen, but still felt cheap somehow. She dismissed her thoughts and walked with a fake confidence into the Great Hall. </p><p>It seemed like no one noticed she had left and the party seemed to be winding down. Most couples were sitting at tables in hushed conversations with just a few on the dance floor. She spotted Draco at a table with some Slytherins and she pretended not to care that he was sitting beside Astoria. She looked for Viktor, but it seemed that no teachers or apprentices were there anymore. She decided to say bye to Ginny and head to bed. She found the redhead in a conversation with Dean who looked at her abashedly before he walked away to get drinks. Hermione gave Ginny a hug and let her know she was headed to bed. Ginny quirked an eyebrow. “But what happened with-” Ginny started before Hermione held up a hand. “Can we talk about it later?” Hermione asked. “Sure.’ said Ginny “But don’t leave before the last dance. It’s only a few more minutes and then I’ll come with you.” Too tired to argue, Hermione stayed chatting with Ginny and Dean when he returned and determinedly not looking at Draco until the deejay signaled it was time for the last dance. She got up to get herself another drink to avoid the couples when she felt a hand over her own. </p><p>“May I have this dance Mia?” Draco said silkily. Hermione looked up in surprise, but grabbed his hand as he led her to the dance floor. They passed by Ginny and Dean, and Draco thanked Ginny for not letting his Mia leave. Hermione gave Ginny a questioning look, but Ginny just shrugged and turned back to her dance with Dean. Draco led her to the center of the dance floor and held her much too close. All eyes were on them and Hermione was a bit uncomfortable with the attention, but loved being in his arms outside of a classroom or broom closet. She heard the whispers of people around her as they stared at the golden girl and the former death eater holding each other close. Draco's arms were clasped together behind her waist and he began peppering kisses on her cheek and down her neck. Hermione hummed in appreciation, but was still shocked that he was so obviously claiming her in the most public way.</p><p>“Draco. Everyone is going to know if you keep-“ she started before Draco laughed. “I want everyone to know Mia. I won’t hide you anymore. I won’t hurt you anymore. I can’t lose you. You were right. You can handle yourself. I’m sorry I doubted you. I love you Mia. And I’m sorry it took this long for me to show everyone else how much you mean to me.”</p><p>Hermione was at a loss for words. She felt happy, giddy, and a little embarrassed by how loud he had said he loved her. She looked at him again quizzically. </p><p>“Well if that was the case why didn’t you just come into the Great Hall with me. I felt stupid waiting outside for five minutes and started doubting myself again. It felt like you were ashamed all over again” Draco kissed her softly before he replied.</p><p>“Sorry Mia. I didn’t mean to make you doubt yourself. I told you, I’m not ashamed. Quite proud actually. Especially looking at all the jealous faces that wish they could be me right now.” He smirked as she blushed. “But I knew you wouldn’t approve of the Obliviate I sent to Theo erasing that encounter you had with him from his mind.”</p><p>“Draco!!” Hermione admonished. “You could really mess something up. That’s an extremely finicky spell that could-“ Draco laughed broadly and pulled her closer. “See, you don’t approve. I trust you to hold your own Hermione, but I’ll do anything to keep you safe.”</p><p>Hermione huffed but didn’t say anything. She didn’t care enough about Theo for it to matter. Plus him forgetting some things might be better for all. She smiled at Draco feeling content. She knew she still had to deal with Harry and Ron and even Draco’s parents now that their relationship was public. It might even make the Daily Prophet but she didn’t care. He wasn’t ashamed of her. He loved her. </p><p>He bent down to kiss her sweetly as the last song ended. “Say it Mia” he drawled in her ear. She smiled. “I’m yours Draco Malfoy” she said as he kissed her again. And she knew she really was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for all the comments and kudos on my first story. They pushed me to finish it. I started this as a bet with a close friend and am happy with my little contribution to the fanfic world. Maybe I'll write an epilogue with Harry and Ron's reaction if folks are interested. As always it would be filled with angst and smut :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>